1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting device, more particularly to a supporting device for a bicycle wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional supporting device for a bicycle front wheel 12 is shown to comprise a head tube 13 and a front fork 10 connected to a lower end of the head tube 13. The front fork 10 has a pair of fork blades 11 between which the front wheel 12 is rotatably disposed. Each of the fork blades 11 has upper and lower sections 111, 112 telescoped to one another, and shock-absorbing means (not shown) disposed between the upper and lower sections 111, 112.
The disadvantage of the conventional supporting device resides in that repair or replacement of the tire of the wheel 12 is relatively troublesome because detachment of the wheel 12 from the front fork 10 is required.